


Breath of the Fish

by KimiCapucciny



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blacksmith Reader, Cuccos (Legend of Zelda), Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Magic, Other, Safe For Work, Silliness and Cute moments, Strangers to Lovers, but not really, i know v little about blacksmithing but i am learning!, i will try not to type curse words lolol, im so happy that is an actual tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiCapucciny/pseuds/KimiCapucciny
Summary: There's magic running through your hands, traveling up your arms and sparkling at the tip of your fingers. You don't know where it came from, or why it chose to live within yourself, but you do know that it is the key to get you out of your small village and away from your tiny workshop.Traveling through Hyrule, you meet various characters and many blacksmiths eager to teach you their craft, but there is one certain Domain that truly captured your eye.The fact that there's a handsome fish Prince there too? Well... thats just a lucky bonus.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO, ITS ME AGAIN AND OHHH MY GOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MANAGED TO SAVE UP FOR MY OWN SWITCH AND D U D E I CANT STOP PLAYING BOTW ITS SO AWESOME AND BEAUTIFUL AND IVE OFFICIALLY FALLEN FOR EVERY SINGLE ZORA IN THE GAME.
> 
> (lowkey replayed my meeting with Sidon thrice lmaooooo)
> 
> Anyways, recently I've been reading this lovely fic called ''To Catch a Fish'' by WishingNova (VERY cute and sweet story, yall should defs go check it out RIGHT NOW) and it managed to reawaken my writer's heart from its slumber to give you all this story idea i've had ever since I first saw what botw was like!!!
> 
> Its prooobably gonna be filled with many mistakes since my only knowledge of blacksmithing comes from the tv show 'Forged in Fire' and wikipedia posts so bear with me for I am but a clueless weeb!! My knowledge of botw and the overall zelda series isnt as vast either, so feel free to correct me if something is wrong!!!! (also im writing this at like 4/5 am so, lol)
> 
> Anyways, I'll leave yall to read now
> 
> Enjoy!

You had always liked swimming. Your aquatic skills were fairly good - or at least that’s what you liked to believe - compared to those of the other people in your village, but that could have also been mostly because you were the only one who willingly got into the water to do something other than cleaning or fishing. Floating in the water, letting the waves slowly rock your body side to side, feeling the water run through your fingers, it all just enchanted you, made you feel calm and… happy.

Of course, swimming aimlessly wasn’t the only thing you liked to do. Since the day you learnt how to hold your breath underwater you dove deep into the sea in search for treasure; shiny rocks and shards that caught your attention, a chunk of broken clay or glass, and even small shells. You kept your hoard tucked away in a wooden chest, passed on to you by your mother, and you were proud to say it contained quite the riches. Your plan was to bury it once you were old, and leave behind a very complex map, like the ones you’d hear about from travelers visiting the local inn.

Sadly, that was also around the time your father deemed it right for you to carry on with the family tradition, blacksmithing. Everyday you’d wake up at the break of dawn, have breakfast with him, feed your lovely cucco, Amelie, and then head out to your family’s workshop, where you’d spend all day hammering and bending and forging and working metals to learn how to do tools, cauldrons, mechanical parts and the occasional weapon or two.

Soon, your frequent visits to the water became just a pastime, then the occasional swim, until one day, you were too busy to go at all.

Blacksmithing took all your time, and even through the sweat and the blisters you found yourself greatly enjoying the craft, even if it did bore you after a while. It was an important job, you knew, your workshop was the only place that managed to get metal (your father was one heck of a miner), people needed your wares, and you bet you looked cool while taking things out of the fire, but an inner side of you wanted to do more with your craft, something that wasn’t everyday things or dull nails and kinks.

You wanted to make epic swords and shields, beautiful armour or shining jewelry. You wanted your work to be known through all of Hyrule, something fierce warriors would use to fight against monsters and to defeat evil, like the Heroes and Champions from your stories.

This desire came to you one day during the winter, around the age of 9, when you were practising bending small wires of iron and ended up making a ring. Just for fun, you grabbed a piece of amber from your treasure box and decided to decorate the ring with it, inventing your own little mark to sign your work (two tiny waves with a four pointed star at the bottom). Once you cooled it down it actually looked nice, if a bit sloppy, so you decided to wear it for a while, because hey! You were gonna show off your very own first creation, dang it!

In any case, it came as quite a surprise when your father barely heard you walk into his station, even jumping when you actually tried talking to him. Somehow, your ring had been enhanced with a sneaking attribution, which let you move quietly through closed spaces. At least that’s what you figured it did, your father just blamed his ears for ringing too much with his hammering and making his hearing go bad.

You weren’t convinced though, so the next day you spent a few hours working on a broken dagger, repairing it and embedding the blade with a topaz shard, and then marked it as your work. At first it didn’t seem to do anything, but then you lightly tapped it to your thigh and received a discharge of energy. A shocking discovery, if you may.

(You patted yourself in the back for that one.)

Next, came the repairing of a shortsword. One traveler had chipped the blade while fighting against a bokoblin, and since your father was busy mending a cauldron, he let you take on the job. You happily worked the metal while the traveler retold her encounter with the monster, and soon enough you were handing back her weapon and receiving the pay. What surprised the both of you was how a glimmering blue shine slightly covered the repaired part of the blade before the traveler said the shortsword somehow felt lighter and easier to use. That landed you an opal and a big thank you, even though you didn’t quite understand what had happened.

You didn’t know how, why or when, but you figured out you had the ability to enhance weapons and jewelry with certain characteristics and/or abilities. Most of your makings, after being signed with your mark or being repaired by your hands gained a certain bonus, whether dealing more damage or making the user faster on their feet. You had a certain magic coursing through your fingers, and for whatever reason, it decided to reside within you.

Even so, however, your crafting was very limited, since you could only do small accessories and the occasional dagger or throwing knife, and those were based on actual kitchen knives you made to sell on the market, so even though you had an enhancing gift, you couldn’t really use it much.

And that’s why you wanted to leave your village and travel all through Hylia, so that you could learn from other blacksmiths their different ways of working the fire or forging their weapons and armour, and oh Farore, where you excited to make your own armour or what?

You had the potential of finally doing something big; bigger than your tiny trinkets, bigger than your tiny workshop, bigger than your tiny village! You could craft powerful weapons and create magical emblems for the soldiers fighting against the dark forces that still remained even after Calamity Ganon had been defeated, and your mark, your name, would be known through all of Hyrule!

You could reach your dream!

You tried to explain this to your father, tried to convince him to let you go out and explore, show him what you were capable of. Yet, he shut you down, called your dream a mere distraction from your real job, and ordered you to get back to work.

You remember crying that day, running all the way to the beach, where you hid in the cove you would visit everyday when you were a child, and with your feet and pants getting wet by the sea, you let your tears drip down your cheeks and into the water, until your eyes were dry and your nose was runny. Not even the sea breeze could calm you, so you closed your eyes shut and held your breath until the words of your father would leave your mind alone and you could taste the salty taste of the waves again.

And so you remained in your village, away in your small corner of the workshop, hammering and bending and forging and working over the fire, even though with the years your blacksmithing surpassed that of your father, and there was nothing more for him to teach you.

Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE WE HAVE IT, The first chapter of this fic, tho its more of a prologue actually. This one kind of explains a bit of the reader's backstory, but it isnt the full picture though! There's still more to come!!!
> 
> ALSO!!!! IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!! I'll be using gender neutral pronouns to refer to the reader, but feel free to replace any of them with the pronouns of your choice!! I just did this so more people could identify with the reader of the story!!
> 
> If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment!!! Reading them gives me life and makes me want to write faster!!!
> 
> Peace out, honeys!!!


	2. Unexpected saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so excited to give u guys this chapter, it was fun to write, even if i do suck at describing action. also, im changing the rating to t because reader says the 'b' word oooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> sorry for any spelling mistakes, its two am lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

‘’Alrighty, looks like we need to cross the wetlands all up and over to Goponga Island, and from there to Linebeck Island. Hm, piece of cake!’’ You traced a path on your map with a finger as you spoke, turning your head to look at your horse with a grin. ‘’So! You ready to get those hooves muddy and movin’?’’

 

Rocky, your trusty steed, just kept walking beside you, ignoring your question and offering no contribution to the lovely conversation you were trying to initiate. Not like a horse was much of a conversationalist, but hey, you liked talking, and animals were always great listeners. Most of the time. Sometimes.

 

Folding the map back into a neat square, you tuck it safely inside one of the bags hanging from Rocky’s back. Amelie was perched on your saddle, nestled in a makeshift bed you had made out of your hood and snoozing away. You hoped she didn’t mind all the traveling you had been going for the last couple months; Rocky at least was built for traveling, so you were immensely proud of Amelie for behaving as well as she did, never straying far and obeying the few commands you had taught her. You always made sure to sneak her a treat or two whenever you stopped to camp, and even though you were probably spoiling her rotten, she deserved it. Rocky deserves more treats too, now that you think about it, since he’s always carrying your belongings and sometimes even you with them. You’ll make sure to restock on plenty of apples for him. You love your animals.

 

Still, that doesn’t mean they’re free from your constant chattering. Amelie was safe for now, but Rocky would have to deal with you for the remaining of the day.

 

You lightly stroked Rocky’s neck as you both treaded through the wetlands, making the ground beneath you squelch and dirty your boots. You gestured wildly with your other hand as you talked about all the things you’d seen and tasted and touched recently, making mention of all the people you had met and even commenting on the weather because _doesn’t the sun feel amazing against your skin?_

 

It was past midday, and the light breeze that ruffled your hair and made your ears twitch felt pleasant against the spring rays. Your eyes followed the horizon and you pointed at the faraway peaks. ‘’See that over there, buddy? There’s our destination, Zora’s Domain.’’

 

Apparently, prior to Calamity Ganon’s defeat, and the Divine Beast’s liberation, the zone had been plagued by a downpour of constant rain. Travelers told you it was a whole new story now, and that it was even more beautiful when the sun shined over the stones that seemed to make the whole domain. You couldn’t wait to see it.

 

You tugged on Rocky’s reins once you saw Goponga Island, and even though you really wanted to explore the village ruins that resided in it, you had to keep moving if you wanted to make good time. With a sigh, you moved Rocky along the faded stone path until you reached the bridge connecting Gopongo to Linebeck. It looked old and worn out, but steady enough so that you could cross it.

 

Your small party entered the woods surrounding the island and crossed the second bridge, but found out the third one was destroyed, probably because of a storm.

 

‘’Welp, back to the mud we go.’’ You said, but Rocky didn’t budge from his place. ‘’Rocky? You alright?’’

 

Your horse merely whined and huffed, stomping the ground twice and moving backwards, tugging on your hold of his reins.

 

‘’Hey, hey! It’s ok buddy, it’s ok, I’m here! Calm down, Rocky!’’

 

You tried soothing your horse, but he seemed to be set on not taking a step further, no matter how much you tried to coax him. He started struggling more, so you turned your head to see just what was making your companion so distressed.

 

And then you saw it.

 

A Lizalfo was stalking through the trees, luckily unaware of your presence for now, but seemingly scouting for any potential prey. Its scaly green skin blended in with the foliage, and a long, pink tongue snapped out of its mouth to catch a stray bug. It held a long spear on its hand.

 

You felt your heart stop before it started beating like crazy, and you frantically tried to quiet Rocky, nudging him on the opposite direction. He was more than happy to oblige, so while he was turning to run away, you grabbed Amelie and hopped on top of your saddle. Amelie woke up and let out a confused chirp, but you shushed her and tucked her inside your satchel bag, pressing her tight to your chest with your left arm and grabbing the reins with your right hand.

 

Your shortsword was strapped to your waist, and even though common sense was telling you to arm yourself against potential danger, you doubted your meak skills at weapon handling could do much against a monster, even less so to one as quick as a Lizalfo. Hopefully, if it came down to it, Rocky would be faster.

 

And it came down to it.

 

Because as soon as Rocky stepped into the wetland again and started running towards Mercay Island, your eyes caught a sudden movement to your left, and you felt a chill go down your spine when a surprised creak reached your ears. That was definitely not a frog.

 

You urged Rocky faster, whipping your head back to see two Lizalfos making their way to you at top speed, their mouths open and screeching. It seemed like the Goddess didn’t hate you _too_ much currently, since none of them had a bow, but that thought flied out of your head as soon as you emerged from the woods and were met with a freaking _Lizalfo base._

 

_What the hell._

 

You could see at least four Lizalfos walking through the wooden decks, as well as two Octoroks floating in the water. Rocky let out a whine, but it was swallowed under the sound of a horn. Suddenly, all monsters were turning towards you and screeching in surprise before they reached for their weapons and _oh no they had bows_.

 

You let out a sharp ‘Hya!’ and spurred Rocky towards what you think was Mercay Island, arrows soon hitting the space you were occupying, but two more Lizalfos jumped from the water and blocked your path. Rocky skid to a stop and rapidly turned around, but you were already surrounded.

 

The Lizalfos formed a circle around your horse, snapping their mouths and slamming their tails against the floor. You desperately looked around for any sign of escape, but the monsters were rapidly closing in on you.

 

_Damn it! Think [Name], think! What can you do, how do you get out of this one? There’s no-one near to help, and these bastards won’t let you through, so just THINK._

 

You tried to calm your breath and quickly shoved Amelie inside one of your biggest bags, apologising softly before unsheathing your sword.

 

_Ok, ok. They all seem to have surrounded you right now. There’s eight, nine? Nine in total without counting the Octoroks._

 

You tried to slash at one Lizalfo that got too close, but even though you failed miserably, the monster backed off and rejoined the circle. They were getting too near.

 

_There’s three wielding spears, four wielding swords, and two archers. And if they’re all right here..._

 

You looked at the base, and just as you thought, saw no soul in it.

 

_Then that leaves no choice._

 

You swung again to clumsily deflect a spear and faced Rocky, ‘’Buddy, Rocky, you’re not going to like this, but I need you to trust me and do as I say. Can you do that? I swear we’ll get out of here.’’

 

Your horse whined pitifully, probably scared out of his own mind, but the bond you shared was strong, and soon he stopped resisting against the reins.

 

You promised to smother him in apples before you decided to fling your sword at two of the Lizalfos. They jumped in surprise, moving to avoid the weapon, and you took that moment to kick and shout for Rocky to run past them.

 

Rocky body-slammed into one of the Lizalfos and started running towards the base, his huffing and your heartbeat the only things you could hear beside the shouting from the monsters behind you. More arrows went flying through the skies, and it was a miracle none of them hit.

 

You spurred Rocky to move faster, his hooves hitting the wooden decks, and just as you thought you had actually made it out, that you could reach Inogo Bridge to ask for help, a Octorok jumped out of the water and shot a rock towards you, hitting you in the side and making you fall from the saddle and making Rocky startle towards the mainland.

 

You rolled through the deck and clutched the side of your abdomen, a pained cry leaving your mouth. You felt a burning pain start to blossom, and you just knew that was going to leave a nasty bruise. The quick stomping of feet forced your eyes to open. Three Lizalfos were quickly approaching your fallen form, and you whimpered as one of them brought a sword up to strike you. Distantly, you heard your horse cry out.

 

Eyes clenching shut, you prayed that Rocky and Amelie were alright, and that your father would know how sorry you were, and _damn it_ **_, you were going to die._ **

 

But the blow never came.

 

The sound of metal clanging against metal caught your attention, and you opened your eyes to see a massive red figure standing in front of you, a silver sword gripped firmly on his right hand and quickly battling against the Lizalfos.

 

You could see two more figures fighting around you, shouts and grunts filling the air as your apparent saviours made quick work of the monsters. You tried making out the Zora - you think it’s a Zora, judging by the red tail hanging from their head - currently saving your life, but you were starting to lose focus, the pain on your side flaring up after the shock of not dying had left.

 

You balled up into yourself and let some stray tears fall, but at least you were not in danger anymore.

 

The battle seemed to drag on for hours, but in reality finished in minutes. You could smell the scent of blood in the air, and you let out a disgusted sound.

 

A flash of red caught your attention though, and you saw two clawed hands reach out to gently help you sit up.

 

‘’Careful, you took quite the blow to your ribs, and I’m afraid that you might have broken something.’’ A voice said, snapping you out of your semi-trance. It was a nice voice, not too deep, and fancy sounding in a sort of regal way. ‘’Bazz! Tottika! Scour the area for any more Lizalfos, the Goddess knows how well they manage to hide.’’

 

You heard two more voices answer, but your side hurt too much for you to make sense out of their words. You tried moving, but you let out a pained moan instead.

 

‘’Don’t force yourself, friend. You’re safe now, I swear.’’ The voice said again.

 

‘’Who-?’’ You started, leaning your head back to look at your fishy saviour, trying to formulate a question, but being too tired to finish it.

 

The last thing you saw was a pair of shining golden eyes, and then, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if Sidon appears ooc, but im studying up on botw lore and shiet to Fix Dat (aka talk to him in my game and procrastinate on writing this fic lol)
> 
> If you liked this chappie, pls leave a comment! They give me life <3<3<3<3
> 
> Peace out, honeys!!!


	3. The Zora Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowsers did I struggle with this one! We finally get to see the reader's love for everything that can be forged and did yall know that the piece of armour that goes around your neck is called a gorget? How cool is that??????
> 
> anyhoo, i hope yall like how im writing the zoras! i dont want to make Sidon and the the rest too ooc, but lets just say theyre acting all regal and polite at the start because they all just met reader, okie??? softie fish prince wi l l be coming so dw
> 
> OK, so without further ado......
> 
> Enjoy!

_[Name]... wake up, [Name]..._

 

_That voice…_

 

_It’s time to wake up, [Name]_

 

_But I don’t want to… where are you going?_

 

_Open your eyes, love…_

 

_But-!_

 

_Wake up_

 

Your eyes felt heavy when you opened them, your view dazy and blinded by the blue sky above you. Your body was resting against a warm surface, but when you tried to sit up properly, a burning pain on your side made you groan out in protest. Guess you weren’t going anywhere.

 

With a huff, you looked back at the sky, noting the lack of clouds and the leaves of a nearby tree, lightly moving with the wind. You remembered the voice in your dream.

 

‘’Mom…’’

 

At the sound of your voice, your resting place started to shift, and you saw Rocky’s face appear in the corner of your eyes. He let out a huff and mouthed at your head, a sign that meant he was happy to see you. A smile settled on your lips.

 

‘’Hey there buddy, ‘told you we’d get away.’’ You lovingly petted his muzzle, making yourself comfortable against his flank. ‘’I’m glad you’re ok.’’

 

Rocky nuzzled your cheek with his snout, and that’s when you felt a small weight settle on top of your stomach. You let out a small pained, but happy, wheeze once you saw it was just your dearest Cucco, and you immediately started scratching under her chin. Amelie let out a pleased cluck, and you felt your heart fill with love and relief.

 

‘’Oh! They seem to be awake now!’’ A strangely familiar voice called, and you immediately tensed, shielding Amelie with your arms as you tried to sit up again with urgency.

 

The injury on your side protested though, and you ended wrapping your arms around yourself, falling back against your horse as your Cucco worriedly chirped and Rocky whined in alarm, ‘’Ow ow ow…’’

 

Quick footsteps drew near, and a shadow fell over your frame. ‘’Now, now, don’t do that, you’re hurt! We don’t want that injury of yours to get worse!’’ The same voice said, so you opened your eyes - you had shut them because of the pain - to see just who was talking to you.

 

The answer was a Zora, also known as the massive red figure that had saved your life previously, and who was now kneeling and still looking down at you with a worried look.

 

He (You were pretty sure it was a he) was a very big and very tall Zora, even taller than the few other Zora’s you had seen on your travels, with shiny red and white scales, and blue and yellow fins on the underside of his arms and on his hips. His eyes were bright and friendly, and you caught a glimpse of a scar on this side of his left head-fin. That wasn’t what really got your attention, however, because decorating his body, from the top of his shark head, to around his ankles were… they were…..

 

Oh… _oh_. Those are…! They are…!

 

The Zora blinked and tilted his head, ‘’Are you feeling alright-’’

 

‘’Where did you get that gorget?!’’ You asked, almost yelled, smile wide and eyes sparkling.

 

He looked surprised and a tad confused at your sudden outburst, ‘’It… it was commissioned for me by my-’’

 

‘’Commissioned?! You mean someone made it for you? At Zora’s Domain?’’

 

‘’Well, yes-’’

 

‘’It’s so beautiful!! Why, I’ve never seen such smooth curves and, is that a whistle?’’ You observed the small trinket resting on top of his cravat and hanging under what you think is the Zora symbol; you wondered if Zora used whistles to locate themselves in case they got carried away by the current. You found the thought endearing.

 

‘’Uh…’’ The Zora said, and you swore you heard laughter coming from your side.

 

‘’And your head piece!’’ You kept gushing, ‘’Such fine craftsmanship! The cuts of those gemstones are so smooth! Are they topazes?’’

 

‘’Aquamarines, actually, but-’’

 

‘’Oh, and your pauldrons! They’re so pretty and functional! And your bracelets! Your waist belt! Oh Hylia, I’ve fallen and I can’t get up! Though I guess I’m already on the floor, haha!’’ You laughed, scratching behind your head.

 

A loud chuckle came from your right, and you turned to see two other Zoras standing by a cooking pot near a bunch of trees. They were similar in coloration, both with dark grey scales and equally beautiful armour.

 

You squealed, ‘’Goddess above, I _must_ meet the blacksmith who’s done your breastplates!’’

 

They both exchanged amused looks before pointedly staring at the red Zora, who was still kneeling before you. That made you sober up.

 

‘’Oh, where are my manners?’’ You stuck out your hand to the Zora. ‘’Hello! Thanks for saving my life!’’ you said with a grin, also directing the last part to the other two Zoras, ‘’It’s nice to meet you!’’

 

The Zora just blinked again, his eyes exploring your features as if you were the biggest enigma he had ever stumbled upon. Your arm was getting tired though. ‘’You’re supposed to shake it.’’

 

A badly muffled snort was what finally snapped your saviour from his trance. He glared off to the side before facing you again, face relaxing and mouth stretching into a handsome grin, showing off rows of sharp, pointy teeth. That smile could brighten up even the darkest of caves.

 

‘’I am Sidon, prince of the Zora, and you are very much welcome!’’ He said, gently taking your much smaller one into his own, engulfing it completely, and shaking it once.

 

Your eyes widened a fraction, both in surprise at his title and at the texture of his scales; foreign, but not in the least unpleasant. Your smile was still present, even bigger than before, ‘’I’m [Name]!’’

 

‘’[Name]? That is a lovely name! Very fitting for its owner.’’

 

You blushed and laughed, ‘’Aw, shucks, thank you, your highness!’’

 

You saw his head tail wag side to side (So cute!) as he tilted his head again, ‘’Please, call me Sidon. I would hope that after the events that have transcurred we would abstain ourselves from using such titles.’’

 

Chuckling, you raised a fist in agreement, ‘’Can’t argue with that!’’ you then faced the other two Zoras. ‘’And may I ask your names as well?’’

 

The one leaning against a tree straightened and placed a hand to his chest, ‘’I am Bazz, captain of the Zora’s Domain guard!’’ he too flashed a grin.

 

‘’And I’m Tottika of the Zora, a guard knight under Captain Bazz’s brigade!’’ Man, these Zoras sure have breathtaking smiles!

 

You nodded and eyed their spears, ‘’Saint Hylia, I _seriously_ ought to meet the blacksmith in charge of making your weapons.’’

 

Sidon chuckled, ‘’I am sure he would enjoy meeting you if you hold so much admiration for his craft!’’

 

He pulled another laugh out of you, which kind of disturbed your side, but was worth it for the look of glee in the prince’s face. Rocky nudged your shoulder and you petted him, ‘’I’m alright. buddy.’’ You faced the guards, ‘’Hey, could someone please update me on the situation? I believe I missed out on all the action.’’

 

The royal guards started to explain what had happened before and after you passed out. Apparently, their small group was going to inspect the Lizalfos base because a lot of travelers had reported suspicious activity arising once more. It would seem that even after the legendary Hylian champion Link had helped scare them away, they had come back to try and rebuild their fort. Their plan had been to tear down and finally finish burning the base so that they wouldn’t return, but the sound of the Lizalfos’ horn had alarmed them and made the prince and his guards hurry over, arriving just as you were tossed from your horse.

 

‘’And good thing you came when you did!’’ You laughed. ‘’So, how long was I out for?’’

 

‘’Not that long, actually, maybe a bit more over two hours.’’ Tottika said, raising a hand to his chin. ‘’We made sure there were no more Lizalfos before trying to move you back to Inogo Bridge, but those two over there wouldn’t let us carry you anywhere!’’

 

You looked down at Amelie and the side at Rocky, who seemed to be eyeing the Zoras with distrustful looks. Amused, you scratched at Amelie’s beak. ‘’Really?’’

 

Bazz smirked, showing off his sharp teeth, ‘’Your cucco even pecked our prince repeatedly when he tried to pick you up.’’

 

Sidon cleared his throat, ‘’That’s enough of that.’’

 

You couldn’t help it, you broke down laughing at the mental image of your small cucco trying to battle against the massive red Zora, a vengeful aura surrounding her. ‘’I apologise for any permanent damage she has caused.’’

 

He laughed as well, the sound different - probably because of his lack of a nose - and honest. It sounded very nice. ‘’She’s got the spirit of a true warrior, I can sense it! I am a Zora prince afterall.’’ He grinned, and then his eyes softened. ‘’Your horse would not leave your side after you collapsed and we managed to move you to this campsite, as well as your cucco. You have got two wonderful, loyal companions.’’

 

At Sidon’s words you felt your whole body fill up with more love that you knew what to do with for your animals, so you twisted your body as much as you could to hug Rocky’s neck with your right arm and squish Amelie to your chest with the other one. After a moment you sat back down against Rocky, eyes fond and smile broad. You looked at Sidon, who was staring at your trio with a warm gaze. ‘’I know.’’

 

The Zora prince grinned for the millionth time and stood up. ‘’So!’’ he exclaimed, ‘’Now that we’ve cleared up, are you able to stand? While I am confident that you have not broken any ribs I do not think it would be wise to leave your injury unattended.’’ This time, he was the one to extend his hand towards you. ‘’Please, allow us to escort you back to our Domain so we can see to it that a healer properly bandages your side.’’

 

You glanced at his clawed hands, strong and firm, but gentle and caring, and then at his golden eyes. They reflected nothing but kindness, so with a small smile you once again let your hand be swallowed by his. ‘’I am happy to accept, since we were heading there anyways.’’

 

‘’Perfect! Then we leave at once!’’

 

With Sidon’s help, you managed to get Rocky to trust him enough so that he could very carefully help you sit on your saddle, Amelie safe on your lap. The three Zoras and your little party then started making its way up the mountain trial, towards Zora’s Domain, with you and the prince striking up an easy conversation about his home and the sights you had seen throughout Hyrule, with a comment from Bazz and Tottika here and there.

 

The sky was starting to turn pink and orange as you all walked through the trees and high peaks, your heart beating with excitement.

 

And so, your adventure started; one that would be remembered years from now on through all the land of Hyrule, and known by all kinds of people. A story that would go down on the books and stone monuments, to be told again and again for all time.

 

But let’s start from the beginning, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! next chappie will be in zora's domain!!! we finally get to see more fish peeps, wooooo!!!!  
> also, sorry if there are many spelling mistakes, lmao, i just l o v e writing at two am, dont i?
> 
> But whatever, if you liked this chapter p l e a s e write me a comment!! They give me life and make my day!!!
> 
> Peace out, honeys!!
> 
> ps: find me on tumblr if yall wanna know more about the story!! http://kimicapucciny.tumblr.com/


	4. The fish Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhh this week has been HELL, but I managed to pull through and finally finish this chapter!!!!
> 
> blacksmith reader still fails to blacksmith, but next chappie we'll be fixing that shiet!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Once the sky had turned a darker hue, and the first late evening stars appeared, your eyes caught sight of one of the most beautiful places you had ever seen.

 

Waterfalls and high precipices surrounded Zora’s Domain, complementing the blue and silver details of the structures that made out the kingdom. High pillars raised the domain from the water, and tons of gorgeous stones illuminated everythings with a soft, light-blue light. You wondered what they’re called; you’d have to get your hands on a couple of those for sure!

 

As your party crossed the Great Zora bridge, Tottika said his goodbye and retired to his post, while Bazz took Rocky and directed him to one of the freshly-built stables, designed to accommodate the new inflow of travelers eager to visit the domain, now that it wasn’t plagued by constant rains.

 

‘’Do not worry, I will make sure your steed is safe and your possessions untouched! You can come visit him after you’ve tended to your business.’’

 

You nodded, a bit confused by what he meant by ‘business’, but relieved Rocky would finally have a place to rest. Amelie, however, refused to leave your side, so she stayed perched on your shoulder as Sidon carefully guided you further into the Domain.

 

You both ended up in the healing quarters, where a lovely Zora maiden, with pretty lilac scales, tended to your wound and spread a poultice around the bruised area. Wrapping a bandage around your wound, she told you to take it easy and rest for a couple of days, but deemed you well enough to walk around with no need for crutches. Hurray for small miracles!

 

Still, Sidon insisted in accompanying you, in case anything happened, and although you tried to reassure him that you were fine, he still stuck close, arms ready to catch you should you falter.

 

However, instead of leading you to the inn, as you thought he would, Sidon started going up a pair of stairs.

 

‘’Come, [Name]! I shall present you to my father!’’ Sidon said with a grin, pointing to the gigantic fish structure resting above what you guessed was the throne room.

 

Your eyes widened, ‘’Wait, you mean the King?’’

 

‘’Why, of course!’’

 

‘’But- Sidon, wait, why would you want me to meet the King?!’’ you said.

 

The prince just blinked at you before breaking into a smile. ‘’So that you can tell him about your plans of becoming an apprentice at our local blacksmith’s shop! Oh, after this I should present Dento to you, I’m sure he will accept you under his tutelage soon enough!’’ he said, walking up the stairs, ‘’And if all else fails, well, he can’t say no to my father!’’

 

‘’So me meeting your father is just your sneaky plan to get your blacksmith’s approval of me through royal force?’’ you looked at Amelie, then back to Sidon, who was now waiting for you at the end of the stairs.

 

He tilted his head with an innocent look, ‘’whatever could you mean?’’

 

Laughing, you shook your head. ‘’You’re something else, your highness!’’

 

‘’And you seem like an interesting Hylian, one that is obviously smitten with our crafts; it’d be a waste not to share it with someone who loves it as much as Zoras do!’’

 

With a chuckle, you followed Sidon inside the throne room (making sure Amelie would patiently wait outside), only to be met with the _biggest_ Zora you had ever laid eyes upon. King Dorephan was absolutely gigantic - and kind of intimidating, honestly - but the smile he threw towards his son when he entered was so gentle and fond that you couldn’t help but mirror it.

 

Your meeting with the Zora King was successful, if you do say so yourself. He seemed to be very interested once you mentioned your wish to learn more about the Zora’s craftsmanship, and more than anything, learn how they could implement scales into their armour so that other race’s could swim up waterfalls. It was simply awe inspiring, you had said, to what the King answered with a hearty laugh. Sidon looked excited the whole time.

 

Muzu, however, was a little adamant to let you freely learn the ways of the Zora blacksmiths, afraid that you’d just use it to make profit for yourself and cause a further downfall of their market, but King Dorephan had simply rolled his eyes and said that, on quite the contrary, this could prove to be a wonderful way of sharing their works with the rest of the world, as their Domain was still sort of difficult to reach and was at a disadvantage when it came to trading.

 

You had supported this idea by saying you would always make mention of their crafts if you ever sold anything inspired by the Zoras, that is, if they permitted your learning. You wanted to make it as clear as possible that, should they refuse to let your learn their craft, you wouldn’t be angry and you’d accept it with no problem.

 

That seemed to win over the grumpy elder (along with Sidon’s support), and so it was decided that you would be able to learn the Zora’s craftsmanship under the fins of their blacksmith, Dento, so long as you would also help him with his work and now inaugurated shop. You had to suppress an elated squeal, but managed to bow in gratitude and sneak a grin towards the prince, who sent it right back at you.

 

Sidon was simply so very excited! It was still a bit rare to see Hylians on and about through his Domain, and it had been a while since someone so interesting as [Name] had appeared! They were friendly and very chatty, with a fierce passion for what they did, and an immense love for knowledge regarding their profession. Throughout their whole trip to the domain [Name] had shared stories of their travels around Hyrule, talking about the wide variety of weapons and shields they had seen other travelers carry around and the beautiful places they had visited, as well as the many monsters they had seen. One particular retelling of their fierce battle against a Bokoblin stuck out, and he had laughed as [Name] told him they had simply used a big Korok leaf to smack it off of the edge it had been sleeping on and down the side of a mountain. It was so easy to get carried away with their enthusiastic voice and dramatic hand gestures!

 

[Name] had also talked about their visit to the Rito village, and how they still couldn’t _quite_ get the same light feeling in their weapons as Ritos managed to implement into theirs, but they ‘were getting at it! I just know it!’.

 

In other words, Sidon could feel a wonderful friendship forming, and was eager to further strengthen it.

 

Finally, you were able to leave the throne room, and just like you thought he would, Sidon once again joined your side. Amelie happily climbed up your trousers and nestled against your neck, paying no attention to the amused Zora beside you.

 

‘’It would seem your cucco truly relishes in your company.’’

 

‘’Yeah, I raised her all by myself since she was just a chick, and we’ve been together since then. Sometimes, I even think we share a mental bond, and she’ll come to me whenever I find myself thinking about her.’’ You said, petting Amelie.

 

Sidon chuckled, ‘’Do you command her into battle as well?’’

 

This time you laughed. ‘’I think Amelie commands herself in that regard. She once managed to snag a knife from my pocket and ran around chasing this poor dog who had wondered too close for her liking. I had to run around the whole village after her!’’

 

‘’A frightening opponent!’’

 

‘’You tell me about it, since it seems like you had your own little war against her.’’ You cheekily grinned.

 

Sidon playfully glared down at you, but couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips. ‘’I now know to never underestimate a cucco, even less so if it’s yours.’’

 

You two kept talking all the way to the inn, where you had to finally depart. Sidon promised to show you around the domain the next day and present you to Dento so that you could begin your apprenticeship. With a wave, you thanked the prince and said goodnight before he left towards his own quarters.

 

The innkeeper was nice, if a bit surprised the prince himself had escorted you to his inn, and accepted your rupees for a soft bed. You deserve a good beauty sleep!

 

But before that, dinner. You sat down at the cooking pot in front of the inn and cooked some mushrooms and leftover rice from your bag, and gave Amelie some seeds to munch on; you could have a proper meal once you got all settled in.

 

With a full belly and heavy eyes, you picked Amelie up and headed inside, letting out a pleased sigh once your body hit the water filled bed. Your cucco settled against your head, pecking your hair twice before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 

You covered yourself with the blankets, your side aching a bit with your movements, but feeling much better already. Seems like the rumours about the Zora’s healing abilities were true afterall.

 

Mind starting to drift away, you thought back on the events of today, about the Lizalfos’ ambush, your fishy saviours, your meeting with the King and your chance to learn their craft. It all seemed surreal, but the truth of it all had you smiling into your sleep, as you finally dozed off.

 

You dreamt of red scales, shiny eyes, and sunny grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like the pacing of this story, mainly the friendship between sidon and reader, may be going a little bit too fast, but its just so easy to fall for this fish dork! idk how anyone wouldnt want to be his friend
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In a way I still dont quite know where i'll be going with this fic, but theres many things i have planned for the reader's backstory, so imma keep pushing on! 
> 
> If you liked the chapter, please please pleaseeee leave a comment!! They are what inspire me to write!!!
> 
> (ps: im also working on another botw fic, so stick around for it!!!)
> 
> Peace out, honeys!!!!


	5. Bittersweet tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SURE YALL PROBABLY HATE ME AND THINK I DESERTED THIS FIC BUT HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I HAVE TOO MANY PLANS FOR THIS FIC TO JUST LEAVE IT ON STAND-BY!!!!!!!!11
> 
> I've been up to my head with work and other events, which left me with no energy to write asmdvashvhjd
> 
> It has been a week of hell
> 
> BUT!!!!!! THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I HAVE A COMICON TOMORROW (or today, since it i s three am) AND THAT, ALONG WITH YALL'S LOVELY COMMENTS, GAVE ME THE ENERGY TO MAKE THIS CHAPPIE POSSIBLE!!!!! (and again, sorry for any spelling mistakes lmaooooo)
> 
> Enjoy!

The breeze lightly swept through the gaps of the inn, covering your resting body in patches of goosebumps as you began to stir, a small groan leaving your lips. You snuggled deeper into the covers to shield yourself from the chill, eyes refusing to open and accept the fact that you had to get up.

 

_‘Five more minutes…’_

 

Something fluffy and soft tickled your nose. You tried batting it away with your hand, but it returned again and again, finally pushing a sneeze out of you.

 

Groggily, and with a confused snort, you opened your eyes to come face to face with Amelie, who was staring down at your from her place next to your head in the pillow. She let out a tiny cluck before pecking at your hair, one of her signals, which translated to _Sun’s up, feed me!_

 

You brought a hand up to smother down her feathers, scratching under her chin, ‘’Good morning, princess. Had a nice sleep?’’

 

Amelie answered by sitting on your face.

 

‘’PFFTSDFGHH,’’ you sputtered, flailing your arms around before you got to move your cucco and avoid suffocation by bird butt, ‘’what the heckles, Amelia?’’

 

‘’Ah! I see you’ve awoken, my friend!’’ An overly cheerful voice said.

 

‘’What the-, Sidon? What are you doing here?’’

 

‘’I’ve come to pick you up for your tour around the Domain!’’ he answered, head-tail wagging behind as he tilted his head. He seems to do that a lot.

 

You sat up on your bed, covering your mouth and trying to stifle a yawn. Amelie moved to rest on top of your lap, and you mindlessly petted her while looking outside. The sun was barely starting to bathe the landscape, and the tall precipices casted shadows on most of the Domain’s blue coloured surfaces.

 

‘’But… it’s so _early_!’’

 

The Zora Prince just laughed, a loud and happy sound that carried around the inn. ‘’The early bird catches the worm! This will give us more time to explore, and besides, Dento always did like to set the fires ablaze along with the first rays of sun.’’

 

With a whine, you planted your feet on the floor and ushered Sidon away to wait outside so you could get ready for the day. Once you were ready and Amelie was safely perched on your shoulder, you waved at the innkeeper, Kayden, and left with a small skip to your step.

 

You just were so excited!

 

Even if your cucco had decided to smother you with her fluffy butt as a wake up call.

 

Sidon was patiently waiting outside, and he visibly brightened once he saw you were all ready to go. His smile was bright and wide, sharp teeth in full display, as he started to guide you throughout the various staircases and bridges that made the Domain.

 

He also told you about how, after the Hylian champion Link had defeated Calamity Ganon, many more travelers started to appear, since monster activity had greatly decreased, which prompted the construction of new, lower floors for the kingdom. Now, along with an expansion to the inn, there was a new market that served as a trading post, a stable (where Rocky was resting), and even a small restaurant, which was more of a tent where people could get something to eat before heading to the inn.

 

‘’Our otherwise small businesses have flourished considerably now that the trail to Zora’s Domain isn’t as dangerous as before!’’ Sidon explained as you both made your way through the stalls of the market, where Zoras and Hylians and even one or two Gorons were starting to set up shop again. ‘’However, such a sudden inflow of clients overwhelmed our quaint shops, so we’re still getting used to this newly invigorated attraction to our kingdom. Even if our crafts may still be mostly unheard of around Hyrule, the beauty of Zora’s Domain still lives throughout the memory of all.’’

 

You smiled at the fond tone his voice had gotten as he talked about his home. You could tell he dearly loved his people, and that in exchange, they all loved him as well. There wasn’t a single Zora that hadn’t received a cheerful good morning from the Prince as he guided you through the Domain, and every single time it would be mirrored back at him with a smile. Sidon knew everyone’s names, and more than once he stopped to present you to his people before you had to carry on.

 

‘’That is also why Zoras like Dento are having some trouble with managing their shops; he had actually closed his smithy before travelers started to ask if he could fix their equipment. Maybe the fact that he’s a little bit understaffed will further aid you in becoming his apprentice.’’ Sidon pondered, a scaly fist resting under his chin.

 

‘’I hope so! With the amount of travelers this place is starting to get, running a shop on your own must be quite exhausting.’’

 

Sidon nodded. ‘’To be honest, as soon as you told me you were looking to become an apprentice, I immediately hoped my father would let you work with Dento; I’ve known him since I was but a child, you see, and he used to create the most wonderful and strongest of weapons. My sword is actually made by his hands,’’ he said, showing you the silvery blade attached to his hip, ‘’and my sister’s Lightscale Trident is still his best work yet. But...’’

 

Sidon fell quiet, and no sooner had he stopped talking did you notice you were now back at the main plaza, standing in front of a tall statue.

 

Now that it was further into morning, and you had a proper light source, you could take in the meticulous and caring details carved into the stone; the curves, soft and precise, every dent and corner calculated and professionally executed, all to create the beautiful figure of a female Zora, smiling tenderly at whoever stood under her gentle, stone gaze, a gorgeous trident held in her hands.

 

It was obvious this had to be Sidon’s sister, the Zora champion Mipha, and by the way the statue was shiny and well cared for, as well as decorated with flowers and other kinds of offerings, you could tell the whole kingdom loved and mourned for their princess.

 

‘’After we lost my dear sister to the Calamity, his works have started to lose their usual… soul. Don’t get me wrong, Dento’s talent is far from gone! It’s just that…’’ Sidon said, letting out a sigh. ‘’He seems to be working more out of duty than love for his craft, and watching a spirit such as his fade away, one that I’ve known all my life, even after peace finally reigns over Hyrule… It makes the losses we’ve had because of the Calamity feel even heavier.’’

 

You both stayed in silence, the plaza still fairly empty because of the early hour, just gazing at the statue. Mipha’s smile brings a bittersweet sensation to your chest, and you feel your lips stretch into a tiny, mirroring one.

 

Still, there was a question hanging from the tip of your tongue, so you finally broke the quiet with an almost whispering voice. ‘’And… what does me wanting to be his apprentice change anything?’’

 

Sidon broke his eyes away from the statue’s, smiling softly at you with an expression not unlike the one in his sister’s. You could see the sibling resemblance. It made something stir inside your chest.

 

‘’Your passion, your obvious love for your craft, the gleam inside your eyes as you spoke of the fires and the shine you could polish from any rusty weapon; they reminded me of the spark that once roared within our blacksmith’s being. I was hoping - I _am_ hoping - you could help Dento reawaken that side of himself again. I’m sure my sister would hate to see him lose that spark as much as I.’’

 

You blinked, a soft pink hue painting your cheeks at the unexpected praise. With an airy chuckle, you scratched at your neck, slightly jostling Amelie, who squawked in annoyance. ‘’Y-you… you really think that I could do that?’’

 

Sidon’s smile grew, ‘’I’m positive.’’

 

You returned the gesture before you turned back to the statue, Sidon soon doing the same, but the silence was no longer tense or sad, but rather peaceful and filled with hope.

 

More and more people emerged into the plaza; the travelers that had stayed at the inn gathering around the cooking pot to share their breakfast, Zora children yelling good morning to everyone as they ran around laughing, and some elders admiring their home with warm eyes from the top of the stairs. They all fell into a pleasant background noise, filling the atmosphere with an upbeat energy, one that spoke of a day to look forward to.

 

‘’You know…’’ Sidon started, as you two made your way towards Dento’s shop, ‘’I think Mipha would have loved to meet you.’’

 

You smiled. You would have loved to meet her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhh im sorry we s t i l l dont get any blacksmith action, and that this chappie was kinda short, bUT THAT SHALL BE RESOLVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! POSSIBLY!!! MOST LIKELY!!! MAYBE,,,,,,,,,,,,, we'll see how we go, lmaooooo
> 
> also, have some made-up angst lololol, im a slut for background stories yall
> 
> Anyhoot, if you liked this chapter, please leave a comment!!! They're what keep me going <3<3<3
> 
> Peace out, honeys!!!!


	6. The Zora blacksmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!  
> I literally have no excuse other than writer's block and my other botw fic taking all of my time lmao but HEY!!! WE FINALLY GET TO SEE DENTO!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘’Well, I must be off now.’’

 

You turned towards Sidon with a tilt of your head. He had kindly finished showing you around the domain and had escorted you to what looked to be the entrance of a general shop. Amelie had moved from her spot on your shoulder to rest in your arms, and you lightly scratched her as you looked at the prince.

 

‘’Aw, so soon? You still haven’t finished telling me about your great battle against the giant Octorok!’’

 

Sidon chuckled. ‘’I’m afraid we’ll have to finish later. I still have my duties to attend to, but I’m sure you’ll do just fine by your own. Dento should be waiting inside,’’ he said, and brought his fist up with a grin, ‘’I believe in you, [Name]! And…’’ he added, a cheeky spark playing inside his eyes, ‘’If all else fails, just mention the King himself allowed you to study our craft.’’

 

You laughed. ‘’Will do. Thank you, Sidon.’’

 

‘’No problem, my friend! I will see you later.’’ And with another smile, he was gone.

 

You faced the general store in front of you again. It was bigger than the small stalls you had seen at the market, with beautiful blue pillars, metal windings and a vase icon on top of the entrance that looked like a fish, much like the two little lamps that illuminated it. A red Zora was bustling around inside, while a taller, blue Zora scribbled inside a journal of some sort. With a determined nod to yourself, you stepped inside.

 

The red Zora took notice of you immediately, and with a friendly smile, approached you. ‘’Good morning! Welcome to Marot Mart~!’’

 

‘’Marot Mart?’’ you asked, mirroring her smile.

 

‘’Yes!’’ she said, ‘’That’s what the general shop and workshop make! Marot Mart~ Marot Maaaart! La de da de daaa! LA DE DAAAAA!’’ she sang.

 

‘’Marot, please stop calling my shop Marot Mart…’’ the blue Zora said, shaking his head before looking at you. ‘’I’m sorry, she gets like this everytime a new customer comes.’’

 

‘’Rude! Everyone loves my theme song!’’ Marot said, crossing her arms and looking away.

 

You chuckled, ‘’It’s alright, I don’t mind. And the song is really cute!’’

 

Marot looked at you with a wide grin, eyes shining, ‘’Right? Right?! Wait ‘till you hear my debut song!’’

 

‘’Oh dear, here we go…’’ You heard the other Zora mutter.

 

‘’Kee hee! Don’t worry, Cleff, I know business comes first, show time later. So!’’ She clapped her hands. ‘’Is there anything I can help you with?’’

 

You laughed and nodded, ‘’Yes, I’m looking for Dento; Prince Sidon said I could find him here.’’

 

Cleff’s eyes widened, ‘’You’re the Hylian blacksmith!’’

 

You blinked. ‘’Um… yes?’’

 

Marot giggled, ‘’His highness came here yesterday to tell us you’d come looking for an apprenticeship from grandpa, and that we had to let you inside the workshop uninterrupted! Cleff almost fell flat on his fins when Prince Sidon said it was a royal decree from the King!’’

 

Cleff glared at Marot, a blue tinge dusting his cheeks. ‘’I did _ not _ -!’’

 

‘’Anyways!’’ Marot interrupted, grinning widely, ‘’Grandpa should be working inside the armor shop. Just go inside that room you see over there,’’ she said, pointing to a second entrance connected to the shop, ‘’and you’ll see him!’’

 

‘’Thank you!’’ You said, and then looked down at your Cucco, who was eyeing the fresh fish on display. ‘’Uh, do you know where I could leave her?’’ you asked, signaling to Amelie.

 

‘’Don’t worry!’’ She said, ‘’You can leave your little chick with me! I’ll make sure she’s under good care!’’ And then she leaned towards you, ‘’He may look like a serious trout, but Cleff has a soft spot for animals.’’ She whispered, adding a wink at the end.

 

Cleff narrowed his eyes. ‘’Marot…’’

 

‘’Go on, go on! We’ll look after your Cucco!’’

 

With a last chuckle, you gently handed Amelie over, who stopped her squawk of protest once Cleff presented a piece of fish for her. Seriously, your Cucco is such an easy bird to win over. With a fond roll of your eyes, you finally made your way into the workshop.

 

The inside was similar to the one in the shop, but all along the walls were low tables that had all kinds of tools, from polishing stones, to hammers, tweezers and chisels, and even a magnifying glass. One of the walls was covered in various stone slates, and the one next to it had on display beautiful necklaces, crowns and belts, similar in fashion to the ones all Zoras seem to wear. Do they get them from here? You stepped closer to them in fascination, noting the use of various silvers and different gemstones, usually green and blue ones.

 

You were inspecting a fine bracelet when someone clears their throat. Jerking around guiltily, as if you had been discovered partaking in a heinous crime, you came face to face with an old, blue Zora, who was staring at you expectingly from his seat at one of the tables, a small chisel and hammer in each of his hands.

 

‘’Uh… hi.’’ You said, and smacked yourself internally.

 

‘’And who might you be?’’ The Zora, who you suspected was Dento, asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

 

‘’My name’s [Name] and, um, I’m here to look for a position as an apprentice.’’ You said, your fingers fidgeting with the hem of your shirt.

 

He inspected you from head to toe, golden eyes assessing your figure as you nervously stood under the gaze of the elder. Dento’s eyes finally fell on your hands, and whatever he saw in them gave him pause to his inspection.

 

With a nod, he turned on his seat to face you properly. ‘’I am Dento, although I am sure you are already aware of that. His highness, Prince Sidon, tells me you wish to learn our craft, hm?’’

 

‘’Yes! I’ve been traveling around the kingdom in order to learn the ways of different blacksmiths, and ever since I first laid eyes upon your works, I became fascinated with them! I can only dream of creating pieces as beautiful as the ones I’ve seen.’’ You gushed, arms coming up to gesture at the accessories hanging from the wall.

 

As soon as you finished talking, something in Dento’s eyes shifted, like the small flicker of a flame that won’t light up just yet, but promises a powerful fire. He stood up, leaving his tools on the table, and raised a brow. Or, well, the part of his head fin that could be considered his brow.

 

‘’Is that so? Hmm…’’ He pondered, towering over you. The spark on his eyes had gone away, but he now seemed to be looking at you with a new found apprehension. ‘’The tell me; What can you do?’’

 

‘’Oh! Well, I can work with iron and copper, and some kinds of silver as well! I think I’m fairly good at making small jewelry, and I’ve done a couple of daggers and knives. A Rito taught me to work with wood to make spears, but I always get splinters and can never get it to be so light. I also know how to repair swords, although I’ve never forged-’’

 

Dento brought a hand up, silencing your rambling. ‘’I did not mean it like that, young one.’’

 

Your brows furrowed in confusion. ‘’Pardon?’’

 

‘’The Rito create fast and light weapons out of any kind of wood, excelling in bows that permit you to shoot many arrows at once; the Gerudo can sharpen any blade to create deadly weapons, and polish their shields so that no enemy can break their guard; Gorons craft armour and weapons that can withstand any sort of heat, and smash through the hardest of stones; Hylians are able to implement any sort of material into their crafts, and make most of the weapons and equipment available to Hyrule, reliable and durable; and I can shape any kind of silver into powerful spears and swords that impale whatever stands in their way, while my people, the Zora, are able to craft armour that let anyone climb waterfalls with grace.’’ Dento explained, and looked down at you. ‘’So let me ask you once more. What can  _ you _ do?’’

 

Speechless, you had to recollect your thoughts before even attempting to formulate your answer. What you could do…?

 

‘’I…’’ you started, and bit your lip. Your eyes traveled throughout the room, ignoring Dento’s gaze, and you wondered if he’d actually believe you. Only one way to find out, you guess. ‘’I can-I’m able to enhance whatever I craft or repair with certain effects or attributes.’’

 

Dento, to your surprise, only nodded and asked, ‘’And why is it that your hunger for knowledge drove you to travel instead of settling with and apprenticeship under one of the blacksmiths of the surrounding villages? Surely, there must be a reason as to why you wish to learn the crafts of others instead of making your own.’’

 

Why  _ did _ you travel? Were you truly looking for recognition and fame? Being a wandering blacksmith wouldn’t give you much of a chance at spreading your work, since you actually lacked a forge to call your own. The kingdom didn’t need Champions or Heroes of legend anymore, and you knew that if you really wanted soldiers to wield your works you could have easily applied for an apprenticeship at the castle town; they could teach you everything you wanted to know. So why were you so set on learning about the other races’ blacksmithery? Why wouldn’t you stay at your village?

 

Why did you run away?

 

‘’I want to understand.’’

 

Dento blinked, but stayed quiet.

 

‘’This… power, this ability of mine… It chose me to be its wielder, ever since I was a kid, even though my knowledge of blacksmithery only ran back to nails and cutlery. I don’t know why or how it chose me, but it did, and I want to know why.’’ You explained, looking at your hands. ‘’It is also a power that I cannot control; it chooses by itself whatever enhancement it wants to do, and that can be both a blessing and a curse. I once turned a man’s flame blade into an ice cold sword. I was hoping that, by learning the different crafts of the people all around Hyrule, I could learn to properly use it, and find the meaning as to why it decided to settle on me, if I’m meant to do something bigger with it, besides mending broken ladles and carriage wheels.’’

 

Once you finished your little speech, you both stood in silence. Dento was, once again, watching you closely, but you were too busy staring at your boots to return the look. You knew that, if all else failed, you could take up Sidon’s suggestion and mention the King kiiiind of ordered Dento to let you be his apprentice, but you really wanted him to accept you on his own accord.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Dento spoke. ‘’Good.’’

 

‘’Good…?’’ You questioned, a hopeful tone lazing your voice.

 

He nodded. ‘’You shall learn the crafts of the Zora, under my tutelage.’’

 

You grinned widely, clasping your hands in front of you and bowing low, ‘’Thank you so much!’’

 

Dento simply waved you bow off and sat back down. ‘’Pick your head up, young one. I have your first task ready.’’

 

Your eyes widened, but your smile never faltered. If anything, it got bigger, since you couldn’t wait to get started in the forges. ‘’Yes! What is it? Should I hammer an iron bar? Bend the copper or cool a blade? Will you show me how to cut a gemstone?’’

 

Dento sighed and motioned for you to get closer. You did with zero hesitation, thinking he wanted to show you whatever he was working on. Yet, no sooner had you stepped closer, he suddenly jabbed a clawed finger on your side. It wasn’t as hard as he could have done it, but it still hurt, since it was still tender.

 

‘’OUCH!!’’

 

‘’Foolish child, you carry an injury and still expect me to put you to work?’’

 

‘’B-but then…?’’ You said, lightly massaging your bruised side.

 

Dento shook his head. ‘’You are still new to this zone, and your eyes shine not only with curiosity, but with unfamiliarity as well. You do not know the stone that surrounds you, and your knowledge of our gems and materials is still poor.’’ He said. ‘’Trying to teach you how to work with supplies that are unknown to you would be like training a swordsman with an envelope opener.’’

 

‘’So, what would you have me do?’’

 

The elder looked at you, his eyes softer than before. ‘’Go and explore; Inspect the ground under your feet and the walls that surround our domain. Visit our shops and study our stone. Learn our materials, familiarise yourself with our tools.’’ He said, and turned back to his work. ‘’I only expect you to come back once you’re able to tell the difference between a luminous stone and a rock vein without waiting for the former to glow.’’

 

And just like that, he started to chisel away, the small sounds of rock meeting iron filling the space. You knew any further questions you had would fall on flat fins, and so you simple let out and ‘understood!’ before making your way back out towards the general shop.

 

You had some work to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I lied, we wont see any blacksmith action JUST yet, b u t, Reader is gonna meet a bunch of new people in the next chapter!!
> 
> If you liked this chappie, please leave a comment!! They are what inspire me~!
> 
> Peace out, honeys!!!


	7. Settle down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY YALL, SORRY FOR THE WAIT, IVE BEEN DOING LOTS OF STUFF FOR MY APPLICATION TO MY Dream University~~~ AND FOUND NO TIME TO WRITE BUT!!!! HERE WE GO!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘’So? How’d it go?’’ Marot asked from her place next to the counter.

 

You grinned. ‘’He said yes!’’

 

‘’Wooo!!! Did you hear that, Cleff?’’ Marot clapped, ‘’Grandpa’s got a new apprentice!’’

 

Cleff, who had been petting Amelie, gave you a small smile. ‘’Congratulations; it sure will be refreshing to have a new face around here. Heaven knows how much I put up with this one already.’’ He said, pointedly looking at Marot.

 

‘’Awe, don’t say that, Cleff~! Without me you’d be lonely!’’ She laughed, turning to face you. ‘’But most importantly! What are you going to do now?’’

 

Shrugging, you picked Amelie up from the counter and scratched her chin. ‘’Well, Dento told me to familiarise myself with the materials of the area, so I think I’ll head over to the stables and check on my horse before taking a walk around the surrounding cliffs. Apparently, I’m not allowed back in until I’m able to identify luminous stones in broad daylight.’’

 

‘’Then we wish you the best of luck! Feel free to stop by Marot Mart anytime!’’ Marot said, ignoring Cleff’s ‘I told you we don’t call it that-’.

 

With a wave you stepped out of the shop and onto the domain. If you remembered correctly, the stables should be to the right of the main level, so with a nod to yourself, you started walking, Cucco happily snuggled in your arms and satchel bag swaying on your hip.

 

Luckily for you, your memory did not betray you this time, for you soon arrived at a small, but quite busy looking stable near one of the big waterfalls that circled the structure of Zora’s domain. Some travelers were making their way inside the stable while others were getting ready to depart, packing their belongings and feeding their horses a snack for the journey. You quickly approached the man at the front.

 

‘’Hello, welcome to our fine stable! What can I do for you today?’’ He asked, a friendly smile in place.

 

‘’My horse was boarded yesterday by one of the Zora guards, Bazz, along with most of my bags. I would like to see how he’s doing.’’

 

Recognition flashed in his eyes. ‘’Aha! So you must be [Name]!’’ you nodded, ‘’Yes, yes, we kept your horse well accommodated and kept your belongings under key, just as instructed. If you would give me a moment, I can fetch them for you.’’

 

You waved a hand. ‘’Nah, don’t worry, I’ll come back for them later, if it’s alright. I just want to see my friend.’’

 

‘’It would be no problem at all; your horse is on the second stall to your left. My daughter, Faina, will guide you.’’ the man said, calling a young woman with black hair over. ‘’Please show them to stall number five.’’

 

‘’Will do, Pops!’’ She saluted and turned to you. ‘’Follow me.’’

 

‘’Thank you!’’

 

You both made your way to the backside of the stable, where most of the horses were kept. The smell of hay and dirt reached your nose as you approached stall number five, and you could feel yourself relax once you caught sight of Rocky’s mane. Faina unlocked the gate and handed you a brush with a wink.

 

‘’Take it back to our reception once you’re done!’’

 

‘’Sure thing!’’ You said, watching her walk towards a newly arrived couple.

 

You stepped inside the stall and immediately found yourself being smothered by Rocky’s wet nose. With a laugh and a startled cluck from Amelie, you wrapped both of your arms around his muzzle, quietly apologising to your Cucco for letting her fall.

 

‘’Hey buddy, did you miss me? Did they feed you enough snacks while I was gone?’’ You said, lovingly caressing his head and neck. You lightly kissed his forehead and moved towards his side, brush in hand. ‘’You won’t believe what’s happened to me these couple hours.’’

 

While you brushed Rocky’s coat you found yourself re-telling all of the occurrences you had gone through since he was carried away to the stable. You talked about your meeting with the King - ‘’An actual, real living King! Can you believe that?’’ - to your first time sleeping on a waterbed and your meeting with Marot, Cleff and Dento. You described everything you had seen of the domain during the morning, and mentioned how Prince Sidon had gone out of his way to personally give you a tour.

 

‘’I wonder what he’s up to…’’ You said, braiding some of Rocky’s locks while Amelie pecked at his hair from her spot on his back. Rocky huffed and mouthed at your satchel, eliciting a chuckle from you. ‘’Nope, nothing for you in there! Only some dry mushrooms, and I doubt you’re gonna like those!’’

 

Finally relenting his attacks on your poor bag, Rocky nudged you with his head so that you would continue your braiding. Once you were done, you planted another kiss onto his nose and left the stall, promising to come back once you got properly settled onto the domain. You couldn’t stay on the inn forever, and Rocky would start to get anxious if you left him at the stable forever.

 

_But where could you stay?_

 

You pondered this in you head as you made your way back into the domain, Amelie perched on your shoulder. The people at the stable couldn’t hold your stuff for too long, and you needed what was inside as well! Most of your clothes and utensils were inside those bags, and you were really starting to crave a bath.

 

As if summoned by your own thoughts, a female Zora with dark green scales and blue fins approached you. She was very tall, easily towering over you and, had you not met Sidon and  King Dorephan beforehand, you would have thought her to be the tallest Zora you had ever laid eyes upon. She was beautiful too, in an intimidating way, with light green speckles decorating her head fins and a long, elegant tail that fell down her back. Silver bracelets decorated her wrist, and an emerald pendant hung from her neck.

 

‘’Good morning,’’ she said, her voice low and smooth, ‘’are you perhaps the Hylian blacksmith, [Name]?’’

 

You blinked, gulped, and nodded. ‘’What gave it away?’’

 

‘’Well, I don’t see many of your kin carrying Cuccos around.’’ She said, looking down at Amelie.

 

You chuckled, ‘’Yeah, that seems reasonable.’’

 

The Zora smiled, placing a hand against her chest. ‘’My name is Levaphe; I was informed by His Highness that you would be staying in our domain for a while, seeing as you’re Dento’s new apprentice.’’

 

Did asking Dento for his opinion on your apprenticeship even matter? Either Sidon could predict the future or words spread very, very fast throughout the Zoras.

 

‘’Yup, that’s me!’’

 

Levaphe nodded. ‘’Prince Sidon instructed me to show you to your quarters.’’

 

Wait….

 

‘’...what?’’

 

She raised a brow. ‘’Is there a problem?’’

 

‘’Yeah-no, I just… quarters?’’

 

The Zora motioned for you to follow her through the crowds, towards the back of the main level. ‘’Yes, quarters; now that your stay is official, King Dorephan ordered for one of the guest rooms inside the palace to be prepared for your stay.’’

 

‘’The _palace_?!’’

 

Levaphe let out an airy chuckle. ‘’Fret not, young one, they are not too different to the private rooms found at the inn. Prince Sidon figured you would be a bit overwhelmed if you were given one of the royal rooms, so he chose the one nearest to the living site where most of our people sleep. Easy to find and big enough so that you could properly store your belongings.’’

 

‘’That’s… huh. That actually sounds pretty nice. I’ll have to properly thank His Highness once I see him!’’

 

As you two walked together, many of the Zoras that were working away at the pillars all around the domain stopped to wave and call out a good morning to Levaphe, who smiled and nodded back at them without fail. You, curious creature that you are, took notice of it, and found yourself looking up at the Zora questioningly.

 

Levaphe seemed to sense your confusion, for she turned to regard you with a small smile. ‘’My wife, Fevu, is the leader of the constructors guild, so I am well acquaintance with all of her workers.’’

 

You immediately brightened, ‘’That is amazing! I would love to meet her one day!’’

 

Levaphe’s eyes softened at the mention of her mate. ‘’I am sure she would love to meet you as well. Right now she is inspecting a malfunction in one of the lower pillars, but you should see her around soon enough.’’

 

‘’I’ll be on the lookout, then!’’ You said, and then paused. ‘’But… I’m sorry if I sound rude, but now I’m curious, what do _you_ do, Levaphe?’’

 

‘’Don’t worry, young one, no offense taken. And to answer your question; I am the scribe at most of the royal Council meetings. I will usually write down their decrees and such and then send them to be carved into stone.’’ She explained. ‘’I was actually just about to head out to do just that, but His Highness caught me on my way out and asked if I could accompany you to your rooms.’’ Levaphe shook her head from side to side, like an exasperated parent. ‘’I’ve known that boy since he was but a tween, and I’m still his delivery dove.’’

 

You both chuckled and carried on, soon arriving into a side entrance connected to a long hallway. Beautiful stone doors littered the walls, with intricate designs painted onto them and decorated with stone and metal. Light blue lights shone from the ceiling, and a thin stream of water ran through the sides of the floor. Levaphe stopped at the second door and slowly pushed it open.

 

The room inside was set in a fashion similar to the inn, with blue walls and wide windows. It was fairly spacious, but not so much that it felt too open, and although you didn’t have much in terms of furniture (which was understandable, as Zoras seemed to pride themselves more in decorating the walls and floors), you could easily remedy that once you brought in your stuff. For now you took in the simple - water! - bed, the small reading desk, and the bookcase and felt yourself grin. This was perfect!

 

‘’Is it to your tastes?’’

 

‘’Yes! This is wonderful!’’ You said, approaching the bed and sitting down on it, bouncing up and down in delight, Amelie squeaking at being disturbed.

 

Levaphe chuckled. ‘’I am glad. The door on the right leads to a small bathing area, and there is a chest over by the side of the bed where you can put your clothes and possessions once you get them. Prince Sidon also alerted me that you possess a horse, so you are allowed to use the training grounds at the stable if you wish to exercise it; just show them this pass.’’ She said, and gave you a thin stone slate with an inscription and the Zora crest in it.

 

With another thank you and an excited wave, you watched Levaphe disappear through the door with a contented smile. You fell back on to your bed and closed your eyes for a second. Your side already felt a lot better, but you knew not to push it. The sooner it healed, the sooner you could work in the forges.

 

Talking about forges.

 

‘’Hey, Amelie, would you mind staying here? I’d like to go on a little adventure.’’

 

Amelie, however, was already cozing it up on your pillow, so with a giggle and a pat to her soft body, you stood up, stretched, and made your way outside.

 

Time to classify some rocks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im gonna admit, i am not so happy with this chappie, but i love Levaphe, so all is good lmao
> 
> if YOU at least liked it, pls leave me a comment!!! They give me laif <3<3
> 
> Peace out, honeys!!!


	8. New Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SORRY FOR THE WAIT, SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS LMAO

‘’Alright, if I were a luminous stone, where would I be?’’ You softly muttered to yourself, looking around the stalls of the market.

 

After you had set foot outside of your rooms, you quickly made your way back to the lower grounds. Surely, if you were to familiarise yourself with the area’s produce, there was not a better place to look than its very own marketplace. Many Zora merchants were delighted to talk about their wares, explaining where they found them and how they harvested them, but although you did find out more about the metal they used for their accessories (its was so easy to bend and mould!), you saw no trace of any luminous stones.

 

‘’Well… this might be a problem.’’ 

 

‘’Hm? Is something wrong?’’ 

 

With a startle, you turned around to see a small Zora child looking up at you curiously. He had dark blue scales and a friendly smile, and two silver bracelets hung from his wrists, clicking softly as he moved them around. You still couldn’t grasp the concept of Zoras ages - some of them were more than a hundred years old, and still weren’t full adults! - quite yet, but if you had to guess, this Zora would be around six Hylian years. He was also absolutely adorable.

 

‘’Uh, me?’’

 

‘’Yes, silly! You had a big frown on your face!’’ He said, opening his arms in grandeu. ‘’ _ This _ big!’’

 

Amused, you pulled out a funny face. The kid giggled in delight and clapped his hands as you scrunched up your face in various ways before smiling. ‘’Is it gone now?’’

 

‘’Mhmm! No more frowning!’’ He said, and then grinned. ‘’I’m Kire!’’

 

‘’[Name],’’ you replied, ‘’and I do have a bit of a problem, actually.’’

 

Kire’s eyes widened. ‘’Really? Then maybe I can help! My big sister is always helping people, and I wanna be just like her when I grow up!’’

 

You chuckled. ‘’Is that so?’’

 

‘’Yes! She’s part of the royal guard! She’s really strong too; she even took on a Hinox!’’ Kire gushed, a star-struck gleam in his eyes.

 

‘’She sounds amazing!’’

 

Kire nodded with enthusiasm. ‘’I know, I know! That’s why I’m training too, so that we can fight together and protect our kingdom!’’

 

‘’That’s a noble cause, Kire. I’m sure your sister is proud of you.’’

 

Kire beamed and rocked on his heels, a happy gleam practically emanating all over him. Goddess, he truly was the cutest thing. Don’t tell Amelie that.

 

‘’So!’’ He said, balling his fists and putting them on his hips. ‘’What seems to be the problem?’’

 

It was so obvious he was repeating what his sister most likely said when she worked that you had to stifle a giggle. ‘’Well, I’m looking for luminous stones, but I can’t seem to find any around.’’

 

Kire’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape before he jumped up and down. ‘’Oh, oh, I know where you can find some!’’ He pointed to one of the cliffs that surrounded the domain. ‘’They grow all around Upland Zorana, near Toto Lake!’’

 

‘’That’s great! Now I know where to look; thank you so much, Kire!’’ You said, and smiled at the incredibly proud expression he now wore.

 

‘’It was but part of my duty!’’

 

With one last laugh, you parted ways with the Zora child and made your way up the staircase. You didn’t quite know where Toto Lake was at, and your map, although correct, only had the most basic information, like the name of the region or any big sites. You could see small bodies of water drawn all around the domain, but had no way of knowing what they were called.

 

_ ‘Maybe I should just ask someone to point it out on my ma-’ _

 

Your carriage of thought was put to a halt as you suddenly collided with a green figure, which proved to be another Zora. Geez, you’d think you would be able to avoid them properly with how tall they usually are. With a small ‘oof’, you went falling on your behind, your side injury protesting in pain.

 

‘’Oh goodness me, I am so sorry!’’

 

You blinked twice and accepted the extended hand, meeting the concerned gaze of a male Zora, who easily pulled you up with a swift tug on your arm. His scales were green like Levaphe’s, although his were a shade a bit lighter, and he wasn’t nearly as tall as her. In his other hand he had a stone hammer, and from his side hung a satchel filled with various other tools and what looked to be… rocks?

 

‘’Again, I apologise for running over you like that.’’ He said, eyes lowered.

 

You quickly waved your hands around, ‘’No, please, it was my fault for not looking where I was going! I just got a bit lost and wasn’t paying attention.’’

 

He finally looked up and gave a small smile, which widened when you returned his toothy grin, sans the sharp fangs.

 

‘’Actually, could you maybe tell me where Toto Lake is?’’ you asked, pulling out your map from your pocket and showing it to him.

 

The Zora studied the map and then tapped twice on the lake that sat on top of the biggest waterfall at the domain. Oh, you had some scaling to do.

 

‘’Thank you very much! I better get going, then.’’

 

‘’It was my pleasure, although, if you don’t mind me asking,’’ He said, ‘’Why are you headed over there? Not many Hylians climb so high, and the area usually has groups of monsters roaming about.’’

 

‘’Oh, well, Den- Master Dento told me I had to familiarise myself with the domain’s mate-’’

 

‘’Wait!’’ The Zora said, eyes wide, ‘’You’re the Hylian blacksmith!’’

 

Dang, is that your new title around here?

 

‘’Yes…?’’

 

His grin widened, and he suddenly took a hold of your hand, shaking it vigorously. ‘’My name is Ledo; I am one of Dento’s apprentices as well!’’

 

‘’Really?’’ You said, and returned the hand-shake with the same strength. ‘’I’m [Name]! It is a pleasure to meet you!’’

 

‘’Pleasure is all mine!’’ Ledo said, and chuckled to himself, releasing your hand and standing straighter. ‘’I didn’t think I would be meeting you so soon! Rumours about a new blacksmith settling down at our domain spread fast, but Fronk and I guessed we would only see you after a couple of days.’’

 

‘’Fronk?’’

 

‘’My senior apprentice, and a very good friend of mine.’’ He explained. ‘’We don’t really specialise in metal-work, but Dento taught us everything we know about stone carving and manufacturing.’’ Ledo raised his hammer and pulled out a chisel from his satchel. ‘’Even now, our structures suffer because of the Calamity, so, as part of our apprenticeships, we help fix our domain.’’

 

‘’Ohhh, are you part of the constructors guild?’’ You asked.

 

Ledo laughed. ‘’Well, not yet, but that is what I am aiming for! We do assist them on big projects if  they lack fins, though.’’ 

 

‘’I wish you luck, then! I still have to gain Master Dento’s approval…’’

 

‘’Let me guess, luminous stones.’’

 

Your ears perked up at the word and you let out a surprised gasp. ‘’How’d you know?’’

 

‘’He made me swim up to Upland Zorana and told me to gather thirty, perfectly cut luminous stones before setting foot again inside his workshop.’’ Ledo chuckled, ‘’I was so nervous I cracked almost all of them.’’

 

‘’And what did you do then?’’

 

‘’I showed them to Dento,’’ he said, scratching at his crest. ‘’He spent a long time inspecting them before he scoffed and told me he would be teaching me the proper way of cutting a stone.’’

 

‘’Oh wow, that sounds tough!’’ You said, shuddering at the sole idea of having to cut and present stones with no experience whatsoever.

 

Ledo nodded. ‘’I’m guessing the same does not go for you?’’

 

‘’Me?’’ You said. ‘’Nah, my mission is Detect and Name; I have to be able to properly see the difference between a luminous stone and a simple rock without the help of their glowing factor.’’

 

‘’So you were planning on studying them up at Toto Lake?’’

 

‘’Yup!’’ You said, grinning.

 

Ledo smiled as well, but it looked a tad apologetic. ‘’I usually carry around a couple of them for reparations, but I just finished using them, so I can’t show them to you now. But,’’ he said, ‘’if you don’t have any success up in Upland Zorana, I’ll be happy to assist you later, once I’ve replenished my satchel.’’

 

With a last smile, you bowed in gratitude (and one last apology for running into him) and waved as you made your way to one of the side bridges of the domain.

 

The cliffs looked even bigger now that you were closer, and your mouth opened in fascination as you took in the deep tones of the stone all around you and under your feet. The rays of sunlight that shone against the surface of the rocky wall made hues of purple, dark blue and silver sparkle around the edges of the ragged sections, and small, pink and orange plants grew out of the small crevices around it.

 

With a determined pump of your fists, you looked up, towards the top.

 

‘’I got this!’’

 

\---

 

‘’I don’t got this!!!’’ You frantically chanted to yourself, body glued to the wall and hands practically digging into the stone with the force of your grip.

 

Half-way up your impromptu climbing expedition, you realised you had been moving to the side and near the waterfall, which in turn made the rock damp and slippery. You almost fell once, and after that refused to move from your spot, legs frozen and heart beating wildly against your ribcage.

 

_ ‘Oh Goddess, this is it, this is how I die. Forget monsters or old age, I’m leaving this land at the hands of a slippery slope. Fantastic.’ _

 

In retrospect, this hadn’t been such a good idea from the start. You should have waited for Ledo to fetch more luminous stones, damn it! One of your fingers started to slide to the side, and you glared at it in betrayal.

 

Just as you were considering yelling for help, no matter how mortifying it would be, a very familiar voice spoke up.

 

‘’[Name], my friend, what could you possibly be doing up there?’’

 

‘’Oh, you know,’’ You said, barely managing to turn your head to stare down at Sidon’s swimming form, ‘’just enjoying the view.’’

 

‘’[Name]... are you stuck?’’

 

‘’...no.’’

 

Sidon stared at your wobbly legs.

 

‘’.... yes.’’

 

With a chuckle, the Zora prince approached the foot of the waterfall and looked up. He looked quite striking in the water; a big, red figure against the clear ripples of the current. Somehow, seeing him gracefully glide through the water made something bittersweet surface inside your chest. You wonder what.

 

‘’Alright, [Name], I need you to let go of the wall now.’’ Sidon said, floating almost directly under you.

 

‘’What?!’’ You spluttered, almost losing your grip again.

 

‘’Do not worry, I shall be here to catch you!’’

 

‘’...’’

 

Sidon seemed to sense your hesitation, for his eyes softened and he opened his arms, a wide grin easily revealing his shiny teeth. ‘’You can do it, I believe in you!’’

 

‘’...Oh, what the hell.’’

 

Closing your eyes, you pushed yourself away from the wall. Your body fell boneless, wind roaring against your ears, water soaking your clothes, and then, warmth all around you.

 

‘’See?’’

 

You looked up to see Sidon’s eyes looking down at you with amusement, his arms holding you safely against his chest. Now that you were closer, you could see specks of light blue dancing inside the gold of his irises, and how the feather on top of his crest seemed to stay upright, no matter how wet it was. You grinned cheekily.

 

‘’Why, hello there, your Highness! Fancy meeting you here, you going for a swim?’’

 

Sidon chuckled and gently placed you on a rock, away from the water, even though your pants, boots and part of your shirt were already drenched. ‘’I was informed by Ledo that you were planning on going to Toto Lake-’’

 

‘’Yup!’’

 

‘’-with no proper climbing gear.’’

 

‘’... I  _ might  _ have overseen that.’’

 

Sidon laughed and turned around, his back towards you. ‘’I shall carry you there, then!’’

 

Blinking, you looked at Sidon’s face, then his back, then back to his face. ‘’Carry?’’

 

‘’Yes; we Zoras are able to swim up waterfalls, and usually use them to travel up to Upland Zorana and any other surrounding cliffs. There are other paths on land you can take, but they are long and not entirely free of monsters.’’ He said. ‘’So, I will help you reach your destiny!’’

 

‘’That sounds so corny!’’ You laughed, but stepped into the water, climbing on top of Sidon’s back and wrapping your arms around his neck. ‘’All set, your Highness!’’

 

‘’Alright then, hold on tight!’’

 

Honestly, you didn’t quite know what to expect of this Zora ability, but you certainly did not expect how he suddenly just shot forward and up, jumping and twisting and swimming up the waterfall, like an overgrown salmon. There was a special kind of beauty in the way he moved his body, as if he was moving with the water, not against it. You, however, were too busy laughing and spitting out water, eyes closed in delight, to notice his elegant moves, or his beaming smile.

 

You soon reached the top of the waterfall, and Sidon jumped up into the air, spinning with ease and landing on the ground with a wet flop, your giggles and the roaring of the waterfall the only sounds to be heard.

 

‘’That. Was. AMAZING!!!’’ You exclaimed as he set you down. ‘’You guys get to do that all the time?!’’

 

‘’Only once we’re old enough to not get carried away with the current.’’ Sidon said, his eyes shining with the sun. ‘’Although, perhaps I should have warned you about the water…’’ 

 

You looked down at your clothes. ‘’Psh, no biggie, they’ll dry soon enough.’’

 

A soft breeze was already working on that, and you took in the scenery that now surrounded you both. It was really pretty, like a sea of lush green, and you breathed in the fresh air. You turned around and looked down at the domain, then to the lands that went beyond.

 

‘’It’s beautiful up here!’’ You gushed, smile wide. ‘’And this isn’t even the highest peak around!’’

 

Sidon moved to stand beside you. ‘’You should see it when the sun sets; everything is bathed in a golden halo.’’

 

‘’Oh, wow!’’

 

You both stood there for a small while in a comfortable silence, just staring at the world below, before you clapped your hands and looked at the prince.

 

‘’Well, then. Time to get to work!’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who thinks Ledo is rlly cute???????????? Im in love with all the fish people lmao tHEYRE ALL SO PRETTY
> 
> ANYWAYS!!! If you liked this chappie, please please pleaseeeee leave me a comment!!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	9. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SORRY IM SO LATE!!!!!!! I've been trying to focus on one project at a time, and right now I'm working on another fic! BUT WORRY NOT, FOR I LOVE WRITING FOR THIS ONE AND HAVE NO PLANS OF ABANDONING IT!!!!! ps, i fuken l o ve the sea yall,,,,
> 
> MORE INFO AT THE END NOTES!! But for now...
> 
> Enjoy!

Looking for luminous stones turned out to be way more fun with a certain fish prince tagging along.

 

Of course, because you considered ‘cheating’ if he helped you on your mission, he simply walked beside you and told you stories of his childhood adventures up in the Zorana. Sidon had a wonderful storytelling voice, and you’d often find yourself smiling while he spoke of his care taker’s demise at seeing him vanish during the middle of his lessons.

 

‘’I would sneak out and meet with Mipha to go swimming up the waterfalls.’’ He tells you with a fond look in his eyes. ‘’She was the one who taught me how to do it, actually. There was no better mentor in the whole domain than my sister.’’

 

You smile softly, picturing a small Sidon swimming with his big sister. You’re sure it would have been an adorable sight.

 

‘’How about you, [Name]?’’ He asked.

 

‘’Huh?’’

 

‘’Do you have any siblings?’’

 

You shake your head, looking up at the sky. ‘’Nah, It’s always been my father and I. Mom passed away when I was very little, even before I could really meet her, and Dad never imagined himself with anyone else.’’

 

‘’I am sorry to hear that, and I apologise if my question brought unwanted memories.’’ Sidon said, looking dejected. 

 

‘’Oh, no no, don’t worry! As I said, I never got to really know Mom, and Dad and I got each other, so it wasn’t like we were lonely.’’ You quickly said. ‘’But! Just like you, I was also taught how to swim! Not up waterfalls, but you know.’’ You chuckled.

 

Prince Sidon perked up at this, and leveled you with a curious look. ‘’Was your village close to a body of water?’’

 

‘’The sea, actually.’’

 

‘’The sea!’’ Prince Sidon said, beaming. His tail wagged behind his head. ‘’How wonderful! Tell me, what is it like?’’

 

Pausing, you turned to him. ‘’Wait… you mean- you have never been down to the sea?’’

 

‘’Hm? No, I haven’t.’’

 

‘’But- But you’re-!’’ You motioned to him as a whole.. 

 

Sidon laughed, amused with your confusion. ‘’Leaving the Domain wasn’t allowed to me when I was young, and then, with the Calamity and the rise in monster activity, my aid was much more needed with my people.’’

 

‘’I see… sorry, I was being very rude, Your Highness.’’

 

‘’Do not worry, I took no offense.’’ He reassured, but then brought a hand to his chin. ‘’Although, as an apology, I’d like to hear more about your adventures by the sea.’’

 

You chuckled, resuming your walk. ‘’I can do that.’’

 

For the rest of your expedition, you shared with the Zora Prince stories of your childhood; you talked about your swimming mentor, who taught every child to swim so that, should they ever fall in the water, they wouldn’t drown, and how you were the best one in your class. You talked about your passion for treasure diving, and about your mother’s chest. All the while, Sidon guided you towards many rock deposits, and let you examie them up close.

 

You also described the sea, or as well as you could, at least. With a fond smile, you talked about the way the seafoam felt in between your fingers, and how it’d disappear as fast as it came into millions of bubbles. How the sand would get in between your toes, and how your nose and eyes would get runny with the breeze. You smacked your lips and remembered the way you could taste the salt that came with it, and how your hair would get mangly and coarse after a while. You tried to imitate the sounds you could hear when you brought a shell against your ears, and how, underwater, you would stay hours and hours chasing after small schools of fishes, or watching a crab make its way along the seafloor. If you focused, you could still feel the goosebumps you’d get when a piece of seaweed would touch your feet, and you laughed at the way Sidon seemed to shudder in response.

 

‘’I would sneak out to swim as well, back when I was still a little kid. I loved to just float in the water, looking up at the evening sky, painted pink, red and orange.’’ You said, and slid your hand over the cool surface of the deposits. It looked like some of the stones were smoother than the rest; maybe those were luminous ones? ‘’At the time, as long as I could sway with the waves I was happy… but...’’

 

‘’But…?’’ Sidon asked.

 

With a sigh, you stood straight from your crouching position. ‘’Then my father decided it was time for me to start my training, and before I knew it, I had no time to run to the beach anymore.’’ You shrugged. ‘’It’s been years since I swam for something other than cleaning myself or crossing a river.’’

 

‘’That… is a shame.’’

 

‘’Yeah… but that’s life, I guess.‘’ With a groan, you stretched and turned to the Prince, who went quiet. ‘’I think I’ve got it!’’

 

‘’Oh?’’ He said, shaking himself out of his trance.

 

‘’Mhm! From what I’ve heard from many merchants, luminous stones have a very smooth surface, and, if brought up against a light source, will reveal thin, almost transparent lines.’’ You pointed at the deposit. ‘’Come look at them from where I am!’’

 

Sidon obliged and kneeled to the side of the deposit, facing the sun. He closed one eye and brought his face closer to its side, and marveled at the way he could see many snake-line grooves trapped within the crystal.

 

‘’If Upland Zorana is filled with luminous stones, and this deposit has no ridges and deformations, then I’d wager it’s a luminous stone deposit! And, upon closer inspection, these rocks all seem to grow with a rounded base, and end in a pointy tip, in comparison to the ore deposits I’ve seen during my travels.’’ You placed your hands on your hips. ‘’Yes! I am confident I now know how to properly identify a luminous stone, haha!’’

 

‘’Marvelous!’’

 

You grinned, and clapped your hands. ‘’Well! I guess this is the end of my quest! We should make our way back to the Domain! We’re lucky we didn’t run into any monsters, but I’m not taking any chances!’’ You say, and then chuckle sheepishly. ‘’Plus, I don’t really have a way of getting down, so…’’

 

With a chuckle, Prince Sidon stood up and motioned towards one of the waterfalls. ‘’Then allow me to be your escort, once more.’’

 

‘’You got it, Your Highness!’’

 

\---

BONUS ART TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY, Anddddd because this chapter is a bit shorter, lol
> 
> I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THO!!!!!! SO PAY ATTENTION MY PEEPS!!!
> 
> The next update will take even more time, I'm afraid. I haven't been feeling much inspiration to write this fic, lately, and I don't wanna just blurt out some crap just to post s o m e th i ng (I already fear I did that on this chappie), so ALTHOUG I W O N T LEAVE THIS STORY UNFINISHED, I just wanna give yall a heads up!!!
> 
> As a further apology, have a lil doodle of my take of the Reader, and their (future) fishy bf
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it! And come talk with me @kimicapucciny on tumblr~!!


	10. Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the truth comes out, 'does vinny is updating?'
> 
> yes, yes he is
> 
> and u would not be li e v e how much a couple of comments can change ur drive to write. i love all of u my lovely readers <333
> 
> also, no beta readers we die like men

Getting down from Upland Zorana proved to be a task a bit more difficult than you expected, mainly because Prince Sidon had to spend ten minutes trying to convince you that, although unconventional to a simple Hylian, jumping down waterfalls and gliding along their surface  _ was _ they way his people usually went about when descending big bodies of water, and that it is a  _ completely _ safe thing to do. Your response was to simply clamp yourself tighter around a stone boulder.

 

Finally though, he managed to pry yourself away from your stoney protector with gentle words of encouragement, promising to not let you go flying into the sky as you went down the waterfall. Of course, you still screamed like a delusional maniac when he decided to set off from the ground by doing a backflip, but in the end you had to admit, it was pretty fun, in a ‘’holy crap I’m going to die might as well enjoy it’’ kind of way.

 

‘’See?’’ He had said once you two landed on safe ground. ‘’It wasn’t so bad, now, was it?’’

 

‘’Next time,’’ you said, laying face-down against the dirt, ‘’I’m bringing a rope.’’

 

After the whole ‘’screaming my lungs out’’ experience, Prince Sidon apologised for startling you with his pirouette and asked if his escorting offer still stood. You, unable to resist his sad puppy eyes, grinned and nudged him with your elbow, saying that at least he managed to make you feel like you were going to leave this plane of existence while looking pretty cool. He had simple stared at you like you were out of your mind before he let out a boisterous laugh, startling a flock of blue sparrows that were napping by the stairs to the palace. 

 

You did end up running into Ledo again, who waved the two of you down and asked how your expedition had gone. You both chatted for a while about all kinds of stone deposits, and just as promised, Ledo opened up his satchel and brought out two beautifully cut Luminous stones for you to inspect. They were obviously smaller than the deposits you had seen while in Upland Zorana, but being able to properly turn the stone around and hold it against the sunlight really helped you out in pointing out many more peculiarities that would assist you when the time to differentiate them came. In other words, thank you Ledo I owe you my life.

 

Ledo also broke into conversation with Prince Sidon, who asked about his apprenticeship and how the reparations to the domain were going. The two looked like they were around the same age, so you got the impression they had both known each other for a long time. Or maybe it’s just Prince Sidon who radiates the ‘’I’m friends with everyone and that’s one of the reasons they all love me’’ energy, and to be honest, it looks to be completely true.

 

In the end, you had to chime in, because as much as you would love to hear more about the whole infrastructure of Zora’s Domain, you did have a test of acceptance to take. 

 

So without further ado, Prince Sidon excused the both of you (with a small blush at having kept you from your mission), and guided you back into course. Not before you said good-bye to Ledo though, who promised to present you to Fronk later.

 

When you finally reached the entrance to ‘Marot Mart’, and by extension, Dento’s smithy, you had faltered in your steps, letting out a shaky breath.

 

‘’What’s wrong, [Name]? Are you feeling unwell?’’ Prince Sidon asked, turning to face you.

 

‘’Uh? Oh! No, no, I’m fine, just-’’ You gulped. ‘’Kinda nervous.’’

 

Prince Sidon blinked, putting his hand under his chin. He closed his eyes. ‘’Hm… Master Dento does have a very intimidating aura.’’

 

‘’What do I do if I fail to reach his expectations?’’ You said, looking down at your boots. ‘’I wonder if he’ll regret his decision…’’

 

A weight falling on your shoulder made you look up into the golden eyes of the Zora Prince. He was giving you a serious look, his usual smile pulled into a thin line. ‘’Do not doubt yourself, my friend. I can see that you possess a special talent, I am a Prince after all, and I am sure that Dento knows that as well. You talk and carry yourself with the air of someone that adores learning about new things, and from the moment I heard you talk about your profession, I just knew you were destined to do something great!’’ He smiles. ‘’You have a distinctive shine in your eyes, one that represents the core of your being.’’

 

‘’Inexperience…?’’ You said, feeling your cheeks burst with colour. Oh my goodness, who gave this man permission to talk like that?

 

‘’Love,’’ he answered, ‘’for your craft, your companions, the world and wonders that surround you! You love what you do, and I think that is one of the best things about you! That is why you must show the enemy no fear, because if you really do love blacksmithing, then I am sure that you could never truly disappoint anyone with it.’’ He proclaimed, ending his statement with his trademark pose.

 

You stood there in silence, gaping like an idiot and feeling like your face was on fire, before you absolutely lost it. You wrapped your arms around your stomach, feeling it convulse with your uncontrollable laughter as tears gathered at the corner of your eyes. You snorted and choked on air, feeling your chest hurt with each wheeze. 

 

All the while, Prince Sidon stood baffled. Out of all the possible outcomes to his declaration, this had  _ not _ been one of the expected reactions. The Hylian seemed to be losing themselves over their own laughter, and from time to time they would simply stop before letting out another chortle, slowly descending further into an euphoria fueled madness.

 

‘’O-oh, oh my GODDESS, you are-’’ You giggle, trying to breathe out some sort of explanation for your behaviour, ignoring the incredule expressions the surrounding Zora wore at your display. ‘’You really * _ snort* _ , are s-something else, Your Highness!’’

 

‘’How… so…?’’ He asked, lost as anyone in his position would be.  

 

‘’We’ve known each other for less than two days, ahaha, and yet you managed to say all those nice things about me; with _ no _ hesitation.’’ You laugh, and then take a deep, calming breath, wiping the tears out of your face. You turn to Prince Sidon and give him the  _ biggest _ possible grin you can manage, cheeks still red. ‘’Thank you, no one has ever talked about me that way. I think now I understand why your people love you so much.’’

 

‘’Oh?’’

 

You chuckle a bit, and then hold your hands behind your back, smiling brightly. ‘’You always see the best in people, and you work towards making them be do better, encourage them to  _ be _ better. The hope you hold for others is admirable, and I think that’s amazing.’’ You laugh. ‘’ _ You _ are amazing, Sidon!’’

 

The Zora Prince felt his cheek tinge a light, blue hue, tail-fin wagging from side to side as he quickly straightened and cleared his throat, eyes looking to the side. ‘’Y-you… you give me too much credit, my friend.’’

 

‘’Nah, I’m just telling the truth.’’ You quipped playfully, and then turned towards the entrance to the smithy, feeling your energy coming back. ‘’Ok! I’m gonna do this; I’m going to knock Master Dento out of his socks! Er… fins!’’

 

Sidon stared at you for a moment before a smile broke out, expression going back to his princely, charming self. ‘’Indeed! Be confident, and don’t let his mean glare intimidate you!’’

 

You laughed, and then faced the prince again, smile softer and eyes warm. ‘’Really, thank you, Your Highness. I needed that.’’

 

Sidon returned your look. ‘’It was no problem, [Name].’’

 

\---

 

Dento’s test, for lack of a better word, ended up being kind of anticlimactic.

 

Once you entered his smithy proclaiming your new ability to differentiate materials, he had simply raised a brow and ordered you to stand to the side. Confused, but obliant to his order, you had watched Dento start to pile small clumps of stone all along one of the tables that was attached to the wall.  He then ordered you forwards and told you to name which ones were luminous, and which ones were simple pieces of stone.

 

‘’That’s… it?’’

 

‘’Were you expecting a written essay on the properties found within stone veins?’’ Dento asked, voice sounding the tiniest bit amused.

 

‘’N-no! It’s just that, I ran into Ledo on my way here and he said that for his test he had to cut a bunch of stones, so…’’

 

Dento shook his head. ‘’You and Ledo, as well as any other apprentice, are unalike from one another. Therefore, different tests are applied to apprise different aspects of your abilities. For him, it was his ability to carve,’’ he said, eyeing you up and down, ‘’for  _ you _ , it is your ability to evaluate.’’

 

‘’Evaluate?’’

 

He nods. ‘’You told me your gift of enhancement works at a random, correct?’’ At your own nod he continues. ‘’No matter how strange or unfamiliar, all skills have a way to control them. I think that your problem lies within your inability to determine the attributes your projects already - or can - posses. Because of this, your power has to take a gamble at what you need to do with it. You must focus more on what you  _ want _ to do, and not on what you  _ have _ to do.’’ 

 

You blinked. ‘’What do you mean by that, Master Dento?’’

 

‘’You talked about the time you froze a man’s Fire Blade; I am willing to bet that at the time you were too focused on what you had to do to his blade, the steps you had to take in order to polish or repair it, rather on what you wanted to do to it; said repair or polishment.’’ He said. ‘’Although, in your defense, I don’t think that you were looking to enhance his sword, but your lack of control made you do it anyway. You must work on that as well.’’

 

‘’So basically... it has to be something more natural?’’ You asked. ‘’As in, I have to feel it instead of thinking about it like a chore?’’

 

‘’That is one way to put it, yes. Powers like yours come from within, not from a book or a lesson, and that is why simply working on a project won’t bear the desired results.’’

 

‘’Hhngg, this is so confusing…’’ You whispered under your breath.

 

‘’However.’’ Dento cut through your train of thought. ‘’That still does not solve your inability to properly assign attributes to different objects,’’ He explained, picking up a dagger that hung from a display. ‘’If you wanted to enhance this dagger, for example, you would first need to evaluate its weight, the shape of the blade, the material it is made out of, the way it is meant to be used, and the ends for which it will be used.’’

 

Without any notice, he quickly flicked it at the wall and managed to stab it right in the middle of a wooden cabinet. You stared in awe as he returned to his worktable. ‘’That dagger is light and quick, used as a throwing weapon more than a close-range one. If your client wanted to cause fatal damage from a distance, you would be better off enhancing it with poison, or paralysis.’’ 

 

‘’But… how will classifying stones help me become better at ‘evaluating’ things, and ‘assigning attributes’?’’ You said, moving towards the table and picking one up.

 

‘’Some materials, no matter how hard we will them to, cannot become something they were not meant to be. A frozen quartz will never burst aflame, and an earth crystal will never summon lightning. That is why you must learn to spot the differences and hidden talents within your materials. The smallest detail can be the line between a simple salt rock and a Fairy Lumite.’’ He turned towards you, a small smile on his lips. ‘’Of course, luminous stones and simple pebbles won’t do much, but it is a better place to start off from, wouldn’t you agree?’’

 

You gaped at the Elder. The amount of respect you had felt for him from the start had multiplied the longer you heard him talk, and although you were dying to ask how he could possibly know all of this, you recognised you had a task to do, first. So with a decisive nod, you faced the stones, and got to work.

 

There were at least forty something clumps, some bigger than the others, and a couple kind of misshapen in some places. You took your time, slowly separating them into two groups: Luminous and Normal ones. There were four or five that managed to make you doubt, but in the end you decided to simply follow your gut and place them in whichever group you thought they belonged in.

 

After a while of holding stones up and inspecting them, you told Dento you were done. He slowly approached your two piles, and within seconds rearranged a couple of stones from one pile to the other.

 

_ ‘As expected from a professional!’ _

 

You stood silently as he slowly made his way through the piles, nervously sweating every time he moved a stone, pointing out a mistake you had done. Would you pass? Would he be pleased, disappointed?

 

Were you a failure?

 

_ ‘No!’ _ You thought, shaking your head.  _ ‘Remember what Prince Sidon said! You must show the enemy to fear!’ _

 

‘’If you are done having your internal monologue…’’ Dento said, smirking at your startled expression. He made his way towards his work table, motioning with a clawed hand for you to come closer, and started rummaging through one of his cabinets. He mumbled under his breath as you fidgeted with your fingers, until he made a pleased sound and took something out, standing so that you could not see the mystery object while he faced you.

 

‘’[Name].’’

 

‘’Y-yes, sir!’’

 

‘’Your end results left much to be desired.’’ He declared, and you flinched at his tone. ‘’Many of the stones were classified improperly, and I am willing to bet that you guessed the results of some of your specimens.’’

 

_ ‘Crap, he noticed.’ _

 

‘’I… understand.’’ You said, crestfallen. ‘’I’ll, uh, I’ll leave your-’’

 

‘’Let me finish, foolish child.’’ He scolded, and you looked up at him, confused.

 

‘’But-’’

 

‘’This is why,’’ He interrupted, ‘’I will be the one to show you the proper way to classify and differentiate stones. The Goddess knows what you would do if you were left to your own devices.’’ He said, and extended his hand towards you, revealing the object he took from the cabinet.

 

Resting on top of his palm was a necklace made out of iron chainlinks. Hanging from the middle was a silver plate decorated with the Zora’s crest at the top, and swirly runes all along the sides. Right at the bottom, attached to the plate, was a small piece of Luminous stone, and in the middle, lined with a darker metal, was a teardrop with two smaller ones inside of it..

 

‘’This plate is marked with my Master’s Insignia, and depicts the fact that you are an apprentice under my tutelage.’’ He said, placing it into your hands. ‘’With this you will be permitted to use my forges and my workshop even when I am not present, and will allow you to make purchases and tasks on my stead, along Zoras like Ledo and Fronk.’’

 

You stared at the necklace with wonder before carefully putting it on, feeling it rest against your ribcage, a comfortable weight over your heart. Dento smiled as you slowly traced the Insignia with your finger tip, and went to sit back down. ‘’That is all for today, you may leave.’’

 

You snapped out of your trance. ‘’B-but-!’’

 

‘’You are still injured,’’ He said, leveling you with a Look, ‘’and it is already getting late.’’

 

‘’Oh…’’

 

‘’I expect you to be here at dawn, however,’’ He said, and chuckled when you immediately perked up again. ‘’Work in my smithy starts with the sun, young one.’’

 

‘’Understood!’’ You said, and bowed low. ‘’Thank you so much for this opportunity! I look forward to working with you!’’

 

Dento simply waved a hand at your words, so you smiled and excused yourself, unaware of the fond smile decorating the Elder’s face.

 

\---

 

Prince Sidon paced around on the top levels of the Domain, keeping an eye on the entrance to Cleff’s shop, and Dento’s workshop. It was not that he was nervous, he was fully convinced that you would be able to pass the test.

 

But one could never be too sure, even more so now that Dento had changed so much.

 

Bazz rolled his eyes at his antics from his post, while Tottika tried to cover up his laughter with a cough. Sidon ignored them.

 

Finally, he saw a small figure quickly exit the shop, and his tail fin perked up once he saw you wildly looking around. He stood frozen, unsure if you were looking for him specifically or not.

 

That was until you spotted him and practically flew up the stairs, your expression neutral and your eyes covered by your hair. He could only assume the worst as you came stomping towards him, his mouth open and half forming your name before you suddenly threw yourself against him and laughed, arms tight around his waist.

 

‘’I DID IT! I AM, OFFICIALLY, A BLACKSMITH APPRENTICE!!!’’ You cheered.

 

Sidon ignored Bazz’ sputtering and Tottika’s guffaws and felt himself hugging you back with mirth, picking you up by the torso and grinning widely. ‘’I knew it! I knew you could do it!’’

 

You kept chuckling until he gently placed you down, showing him your necklace and explaining everything about your test, and how scared you had been once you got your results. All the while Sidon simply listened, nodding here and there and adding bits to your conversation, but he was happy enough with watching you gush about your new apprenticeship. You were such an interesting creature, and he couldn’t wait to see what else you would bring to the Domain!

 

All the while, Bazz and Tottika shared a knowing glance, shaking their heads at their idiot prince. 

 

‘’Do you think he’s aware he has been leaning down towards the Hylian all this time?’’

 

Tottika’s eyes flickered to the Prince, then back to Bazz. ‘’Not in the slightest.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i AM BACK BABEYS AYEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I STILL SUFFER WITH INSPIRATION RELATED PROBLEMS, BUT I TOLD YALL I WOULD NOT ABANDON THIS FIC, YEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!
> 
> Anyways, fuken uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, LORE, and also my take at explaining reader's powers. IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE IN FUTURE CHAPPIES DONT WORRY
> 
> also, cute encouraging sidon because i lo ve h i m


End file.
